Tu caballa y mis auriculares
by Pos-Chan
Summary: "Debo de NO ser una molestia…para ese TONTO de Haruka" pero…al alejarse ¿Por qué el destino se empeñó en que conociera a OTRO Haruka? ¿Por qué demonios decidió ir junto a los demás a ese estúpido parque? ¡Que se joda él y Su Grupito de Nadadores Homosexuales!... ¡Y por supuesto con Su Caballa!
1. Chapter 1

**Free y Kagerou Project no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Se desperezo el chico de ojos azules como el mar, en la banca que estaba prostrado.

El aun no entendía la función de este lugar, ha cierto, Divertirse…pues él no lo estaba haciendo SE estaba aburriendo como nunca en su joven vida.

El solo añoraba en estos momentos a su adorada y hermosa agua.

Pero la alegría de sus demás amigos-especialmente en Nagisa- hacia demostrar que el era totalmente diferente.

Y es que el no vino por la famosa "Idol" que estaba inaugurando el parque.

Solo se lo llevaron con esa patética excusa de que se divirtiera escuchando la hermosa voz, pero el mismo podría jurar que había más chicas con mejores voces y que no eran descubiertas por la chillona voz de esa pechugona Idol.

Pero el de verdad era un ignorante, referente a todo, ya que El mismo ocasiono ello, no le importaba nada que no fuera su Caballa o nadar.

Su vida…, Si su vida solo se enfoca en Nadar, nada más, o eso pensaba antes de reencontrarse con un viejo amigo de su infancia, quien ahora aparte de ser su rival en la natación también fue quien volvió a conquistar su corazón.

Sus pensamientos sobre sus sentimientos fueron totalmente perturbados por un tropiezo de alguien provocado por su pie.

Preocupado se paró, para ver quien fue y solo ocasiono el chocarse con una chica de cabelleras verdes largas quien no estaba ahí hace unos segundos, después de que su vista se dejara de concentrar en esos ojos rojos.

Fue para las demás personas que aparecieron de la nada, su atención fue a una chica que llevaba una capucha fucsia, y se escondía aún más de la mirada penetrante y "póker" de Haruka.

De seguro esa era la famosa Idol, Haruka no era quien para causar alborotos así que la dejo a un lado.

-Perdón, no fue mi intención hacer caer a su amiga…-pidió disculpas gentilmente Haruka aunque su voz no lo hacía demostrar, aun así la chica de cabelleras verdes-totalmente peculiares- junto al chico que vestía un traje Verde-como una rana- también las pedían, por ser totalmente despistados.

Cuando vio a la pequeña que se escondía detrás de ellos, se agacho para pedir disculpas, pero esta al parecer al borde del llanto seguía escondiéndose aún más.

¿Acaso causaba tanto miedo? Entendía que su cara neutral y fría hacia congelar a más de uno, pero no era para llantos.

Totalmente extrañado se enderezo para alzar sus hombros para restarle problema al asunto.

-Marry, no seas tan maleducada con el…Joven ¿no ves que te está pidiendo disculpas?...-la casi albina quien se hacía llamar "Marry" salió adelante, totalmente nerviosa, y dándole exageradas reverencias y disculpas.

Haruka quien no sabía cómo reaccionar sentía una gotita de sudor recorrer su rostro, escucho como un gruñido salía por parte de unos de los miembros pero le restó importancia a ese perro enojado.

Después de aquellas disculpas los miembros decidieron irse, y Haruka se quedó ahí parado viendo con la mirada cada uno.

Hasta que la vio a ella, sus ojos se abrieron por completo cuando ella también le devolvía la mirada, algo sorprendente entre los dos que seguían compartiendo contacto visual.

Ella se había quedado hacia atrás, pero eso no le importó siguió manteniendo contacto visual con aquel extraño quien hizo caer a Marry.

-¿Quién eres?...-empezó ella, mirándole ahora de arriba abajo su mirada paso de Sorprendida a Neutral, al igual que al desconocido Pelinegro quien sin pensarlo respondió, cuando obtuvo respuesta apretujo sus manos con fuerza.

"Haruka" ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué?...se abrazó a sí misma, extrañando al pelinegro.

En primer lugar, ¿qué hacia ella ahí?

Oh si…

* * *

_**Los golpecitos de Marry en su brazo para que se levantara, solo hacían que ella durmiera más gustosa en su cama, Marry ya no sabía que hacer así que al darse cuenta que Takane se movía mucho para dormir, utilizo su poder para asustarle.**_

_**Takane quien todavía no se daba cuenta al tratar de moverse, sintió su cuerpo nulo, pesado, y empezó a asustarse ¿parálisis del sueño?, ¡Oh no!.**_

_**Pero después de unos minutos, al sentir otra vez frágil su cuerpo-como de costumbre- se enderezo casi dando un grito encontrándose con los ojos rosados fuertes de Marry quien sonrió levemente, para también levantarse de la cama.**_

_**-El desayuno está Listo ¡Haruka-Kun te está esperando! ¡Iremos al parque que inauguro Momo-Chan!- Takane no le tomo importancia sobre lo de Momo, simplemente se había emocionado con que Haruka le estaba esperando.**_

_**Hasta ahorita no han tenido una de sus típicas platicas-cuando eran más jóvenes- Ahora este mismo ha estado tan concentrado en sus nuevas amistades-junto a la Tonta, Loli, mandona, tonta, horripilante, guarra, de…mejor guardar comentarios sobre aquella niña- y en ver cómo ha avanzado el mundo, que…la dejo como un segundo plato.**_

_**Pero no le culparía ella también ha estado-tratando- concentrándose en sus nuevas amistades –el gatuno-así como antiguas-especialmente por el Hikkimori y la chica Suicida-**_

_**También descubriendo como caminar-nuevamente- ya que al estar como un virus, y que tus piernas se disciernan como pixeles, no es algo lindo.**_

_**Dio otro suspiro devastador, yéndose al baño, para por lo menos estar presentable ante el peli cenizo, que de seguro al verla solo la saludara-por educación- y después BUMP ignorada nuevamente, como de costumbre.**_

_**Cuando llego a la cocina, pasó lo que ella mismo había supuesto, y bien no le importó-tanto- más bien se concentró en darle vueltas al tazón de cereal, acatando la atención del Kitsune quien se cansó de molestar a la danchou.**_

_**-¿Qué sucede Onee-chan?...-pregunto el, mientras tomaba asiento, era algo nuevo que el Mentiroso le llame así, y que Ayano por su parte frunza levemente el ceño por ello, pero aun así lo dejaba pasar, él era como un hermano pequeño que nunca tuvo.**_

_**Y para serse sincera también uno de los mejores junto al Virgen- y sin mencionar al dibujante, quien la tiene más abandonada que hombre de cuarenta a su gorda mujer-**_

_**-Nada, solo no tengo apetito… ¿quieres?-ofreció su desayuno, para que el mentiroso haga una mueca demostrando-y sorprendiendo- su sentimiento de molestia, ante lo que Takane le ofrecía.**_

_**-Come…-ordeno el, algo molesto-sorprendiendo nuevamente a la gamer- Takane por su parte, solo asintió y se enderezo para dejarle el plato a Haruka quien se sorprendió un tanto al ver a Takane.**_

_**-Come...-repitió Takane lo que Kano le había dicho para que este se pusiera un tanto enojado, pero solo lo mostraba a espaldas de Takane.**_

_**Después de que Haruka totalmente incomodo ante la mirada de Kano hiciera caso y viera el cómo su compañera de salón, se fue a su cuarto avisando que le digan cuando salga.**_

_**Y así no la vio, solo veía como Kano y Shintarou entraban y salían tantas veces que lo tenían agobiados.**_

_**La última fue cuando Kano salió con un sostén como "sombrero" para recibir varios Golpes tanto como por Takane en el pasillo, y la Danchou en la sala.**_

_**Para que la sala este llena de risas.**_

_**Haruka se reía levemente, mirando el cómo Hiyori se aferraba a su brazo y Hibiya quien estaba con Momo también se ponía a refunfuñar.  
El pobre dibujante no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.**_

_**Finalmente y como nunca-lo estuvo esperando- la puerta del cuarto de Takane, fue abierta por esta para que salga con Shintarou, Danchou había informado poco antes que ya saldrían para el parque.**_

_**Y Así todos iban encubiertos gracias al poder de la Danchou hasta que Marry se tropezó-como de costumbre- con el pie de una persona, y esta misma persona tratando de ayudarle-ni idea de cómo el chico pudo verla- choco con la danchou desactivando su poder.**_

_**El coraje en Takane estaba ya para matar a alguien, Haruka podía sentirlo las miradas que emanaba a ese desconocido eran para que se orine encima, pero este ni siquiera se inmutaba.**_

_**¿Será que está acostumbrado? Bueh.**_

_**Escucho un bufido-gruñido- de Takane, sonriendo levemente ante tanta ternura por su acompañante.**_

* * *

Y ahí fue cuando la mirada de los dos se conectó, como si estuviera destinado por alguna cosa extraña…

Quedando así por un rato, como si la noción del tiempo no existiera para estos dos adolescentes-La gamer con unos 20 y más, mientras el otro entre sus 19 y algo-

Hasta que el mekakushi-dan se dio cuenta de la ausencia de la Gamer, para retroceder en conjunto y ver a Takane "dialogar con la mirada"

¿Poder nuevo?

Jah, si fuera así, Haruka Kokonose lo está empezando a odiar en estos momentos.

Pero aquellos no era la importante, Takane fue quien rompió el contacto visual, mientras el otro se regresaba en donde parecía ser sus amigos.

¡Y Valla Amigos!

Momo quien al ver esos bombones, no pudo evitarlo y echar a correr hacia Takane totalmente emocionada, activando su poder.

Valla problema en el que los has metido Rubia.

Takane respiro pausadamente, mientras apretaba sus manos y se tiraba hacia atrás al ver a toda esa multitud-junto al Mekakushi para tratar de "salvar" a la Idol- que se reunía alrededor de la pechugona.

Otra vez chocando con aquel tipo quien sin dudarlo se le llevo.

Tanto como Haruka, y Hibiya-por su poder- pudieron ver como el desconocido junto a sus "Amigotes" se llevaban a una confusa Takane.

Ahora no solo había que controlar una masa, si no a otra, pero a esta se le llamaban _**"celos"**_

* * *

**Bueno lamento enserio, haberlos dejado durante largo tiempo.**

**Hoy Una chica me entrego su Kokoro Y Yo de " ASDFGHJKLÑ" Mi lado yuri salio, Ah re.**

**este era el Crossover, que hablaba de Free.**

**varias personas pensaron que seria igual al de DokuHime-Sama (senpai nPn)**

**pero no, aparte este tendra mucho RinHaru, Reigisa, y Por supuesto SouMako3**

**Por otro lado.**

**Pronto actualizare el fantasma de mi mascara, posiblemente este fin de semana! w)9**

** tambien el de conocer a un mangaka no es de anime**


	2. Chapter 2

**Free y Kagerou Project no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Takane quien totalmente extrañada le seguía el paso a Haruka-2- sin comprender que miércoles ocurría con exactitud ante tan repentino… ¿secuestro?

"¡Takane!" ¡¿Acaso ese fue Haruka?! ¡POR AZAMI! ¡Haruka se está preocupando por ella! Una felicidad la envolvía haciendo que aparezca una sincera y hermosa sonrisa por parte de la azabache.

-Haruka, creo que la chica esta kukú~-susurro Nagisa entre pequeñas risas, para que Haruka a parte de darle una mala mirada empezara a correr con más ganas.

Porque el si había escuchado como aquel tipo alto de color peli cenizo había gritado lo que parecía el nombre de ella.

Logrando perderse entre la gente y llegar afuera de todo lo que concierna al parque para así soltar la mano de la chica, y que esta recargue su espalda en una pared, respirando pausadamente ya que había dado todo de sí en esa "maratón"

-eso… ¡fue Genial! ¡Iwatobi Siendo los mejores Nadadores, secuestradores y para re matar CORREDORES del 2015!- exclamo el rubio-tierno- en el suelo, mientras un peli azul se acercaba para enderezarlo y retarlo por su actitud de infante.

-Vamos fue para ejercitar las piernas Rei~-trataba de animar el castaño , mientras se enderezaba ya que se encontraba medio encorvado, para mirar a la chica-que no era Gou- y darse cuenta de que Haruka se encontraba atento a ella.

-Haruka, creo que ella no se encuentra bien…-y antes de que Haruka pueda decir algo todo se volvió sordo y ciego para Takane.

* * *

El peli cenizo zapateaba en la sala de ese departamento, totalmente preocupado mirando su celular.

Esperanzando que Takane esté en línea- por Wazá- y así saber en dónde narices se metió.

Pero no, solo salía "desconectado hace 7 horas" ¡Con un Demonio!

-Haruka, no se preocupe por esa tonta~- espera, espera…ESPERA ¡¿La tierna de Hiyori le dijo tonta a Takane?! , ¡Oh no!, el peli cenizo podía hasta soportar que ella maltrate a su sobrina-quien es su mejor amiga…segunda mejor amiga-

Pero con Takane, ya es otro asunto, ¡claro que sí!, un asunto al que no deben ni mirar.

Hiyori sensibilizo su gesto de superioridad ante la desaparecida Takane, al ver como Haruka se tensaba y fruncía su ceño.

-¿Ha…haruka?-

-Solo vete…-

-¿eh?...-

-¡Que te vayas Hiyori!- le grito Haruka, totalmente enfurecido sorprendiendo a la mayoría que pasaba por ahí, o estaban ahí.

-Haruka, tranquilo…-dijo Shintarou, para hacer tranquilizar a Haruka

Más bien en vez de consolar a la Loli mandona de coletas hacia abajo-un plagio total a Tataratakane-, el ExHikkimori pensó que por fin se había hecho justicia contra la tía de Ayano.

-¿Qué tal si la llamamos?-

-¡Ya lo intente!-exclamo Haruka totalmente exasperado ante la situación, mientras le mostraba el registro de casi 30 llamadas y 46 mensajes exactos en el WhattsApp.

-Haruka…-susurra el azabache para que el peli ceniza lo mire extrañado, mientras el otro colocaba su mano en el hombro del más alto.

-¿sí?-

-Haz superado tus niveles de Stalker y Molestoso ¡felicidades!-exclamo el ExHikkimori orgulloso mientras alzaba su pulgar de la otra mano.

Ayano quien estaba en el sillón agarro el cojín más cercano a ella y se lo lanzo al exhikkimori lanzándolo al suelo por tener la guardia baja.

-¡Ay! , Jesuh Benditoh-exclamo Haruka mientras se hacía a un lado para que el azabache caiga en picado al suelo.

¡Pero es que tenían que ser Hombres! Se replicaba mentalmente Ayano, al ver a su amigo/novio en el suelo.

Pero a pesar de las risas, Haruka no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por su "amiga"

* * *

Takane sintiendo un olor extraño en sus narices, fue recobrando el conocimiento, sin levantar sus parpados.

Escuchando a su vez voces totalmente preocupadas.

-¿crees que este bien?-

-¡P…Por supuesto!-La ultima voz, fue la misma que escucho antes de desmayarse.

-Haruka, por favor no se tire el muerto, esto no fue su culpa-

-Ok…-"Haruka" ese nombre, la azabache lo susurro sin poder evitarlo, oh no…

¿Ahora?; Por favor no, es como si después de recobrar el conocimiento todo su mar de tristeza quisiera salir.

Pero ella no quiere, por el simple hecho de que no estas con conocidos, y más aún si son desconocidos.

Ella es una chica que nunca muestra sus debilidades, por eso y más no quiere llorar.

Pero aun así ella no controla del todo bien su cuerpo-aun- y las lágrimas empezaron a correrse por sus mejillas secas.

-¡Está llorando!-exclamo la misma voz infantil, para que los demás se empezaran a preocupar. Fue cuando ella ya no lo soporto más, y levanto sus parpados, para dejar ver el rojo vivo a la sangre.

Pero no se quiso cambiar a su cuerpo cibernético, y se enderezo, quitándose las lágrimas que se habían regado como si de un rio se tratase.

-¿estás bien?... ¡Si es así, Bienvenida a nuestro Mundo!-exclamo el de la voz de infante, para ser reprendido rápidamente

"Bienvenida a nuestro mundo…"

¿Dónde ha escuchado eso antes?...

"Welcome to my Womb"

Aquellas palabras dichas por el asesino de ella, se llevó sus manos a su cabeza totalmente asustada, mirando con sus pupilas dilatadas al rubio quien se asustó un poco ante la reacción de esta.

-¿estás bien?...-pregunto el de ojos como el mar, para colocar su mano en el hombro de la azabache quien reacciono levantándose, pero tropezando con su media y así caer encima de otro más grande.

-muerte…ojos…Daze-pudo susurrar, ella totalmente concentrada en todos esos recuerdos que pasaban por su cabeza martirizándole.

Sabía muy bien que ella no era la única, inclusive podía escuchar a Seto sollozar, y eso que él es el que lleva los pantalones-compartido con la Danchou- en la base

El castaño, sintiendo el cuerpo temblar de la azabache en su regazo, la abrazo levemente otorgándole un calor familiar hacia la azabache.

-esto se puso muuuuy incomodo…-afirmo el rubio, para que el de lentes se lo llevase a la cocina, dejando a Haruka quien estaba sorprendido ante la actitud "Mami" de Makoto, es por eso que a veces Nagisa le dice Mamakoto.

-¿te sientes mejor?...-pregunto Haruka entregándole a Takane, un poco más de caballa en su plato Takane se escondía en una faceta fría y seria, mientras asentía débilmente para alzar su plato y así ayudar al peli negro.

-Lamentamos que te hayamos…"secuestrado"…Jejeje~, pero es que no sé por qué Haruka te trajo acá, aunque… ¡sentíamos que debíamos hacerlo!-afirmo el tipo más alto, mientras Takane alzaba una ceja, este tipo se parece a Seto, solo falta que le gusten los animales.

El hermano perdido…

-¡Es cierto!-exclamo ahora el rubio, para levantarse en donde estaban sentados sorprendiendo a Takane, quien asimilo al Enérgico Rubio con Momo y Kano- ¡No Nos hemos presentado!, ¡Un Gusto mi nombre es Nagisa Hazuki, pero puedes decirme Nagisa!

-Mi Nombre es Rei Ryugazaki, puede decirme Rei-

-Tachibana Makoto!, pero puedes decirm-

-¡Mamakoto!-exclamo Nagisa mientras Reía para recibir un puchero del mayor, a Takane se le hizo graciosa la escena.

Pero ese puchero en alguien alto y musculoso, solo le hizo recordar a Haruka, dio un suspiro para que todos se quedaran callados.

-Oh Lo Siento, ¡sigan con lo suyo no me presten atención!-exclamo ella avergonzada, mientras hacía gesto algo cómicos con sus manos.

-Jejeje~, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Takane Enomoto, un gusto…-

-¡Takanechi!-exclamo Nagisa riéndose sonoramente, para que Rei solo diera una súplica al cielo del por qué le dieron un "amigo" así.

Pero Rei al pensar con detenimiento el nombre de la chica de la azabache.

-¿Enomoto Takane?, pero ella salió en las noticias junto a su compañero de clases haber muertos… ¡han pasado ya por así decirlo 3 años!-El rostro de Takane se colocó blanco prácticamente, había olvidado ese detalle ella había muerto hace tres años.

-lo que pasa es que…-

-¡¿UN FA…FANTASMA?!-exclamo Makoto mientras se alejaba algo asustado, y Nagisa hacia lo mismo.

-¡Claro que no!, por eso odio el summertime record's…-musito ella, mientras Rei enarcaba una ceja, el entendía muy bien lo que ella había dicho ¿odiar los registros del verano?..

Cierto, el 15 de agosto por verano.

-Enomoto, podría explicarn-

-Takane, por favor…-musito ella un tanto incomoda, ¿Cómo se saldrá de esta?

Haruka quien se encontraba callado hasta entonces abrió su boca para defender a la azabache.

Dejando sorprendidos a todos.

-mejor dejemos de preocuparla y que nos dé explicaciones, somos unos desconocidos para ella…esperemos un poco más-dijo Haruka para que el aire en ese lugar se vuelva tenso.

-Takanechi no es un fantasma…a la final ella solo fingió su muerte, porque nunca encontraron su cuerpo, solo el testigo de su profesor de que murió por un paro cardiaco…- Takane asintió esperanzada, de que le creyeran y los demás chicos felicitaron a Nagisa por descubrir el secreto.

-Oh eso es mas creíble, Takane puede confiar en nosotros, solo somos estudiantes bueno Nagisa y Yo…-miro con cierta tristeza a sus Senpais.

-eso es lo de menos –exclamo Nagisa tratando de animar al de lentes.

-Siento una leve atracción aquí…-susurro Takane para sí misma.

-¡Ta…Takane!, como puede decir eso…aunque yo también lo pienso…-confeso Makoto pockeando sus dedos nervioso, mientras se colocaba de un rojo como el de sus ojos.

Los otros dos se encontraban por así decirlo en su mundo, como para darse cuenta de que eran más notorios que la muerte de la azabache.

-¿sabes cómo llegar a tu casa?...-

-prefiero no ir…-

-¡PIJAMADA!-exclamo Nagisa como una Adolescente, recordando más a Momo que a Kano, mientras Takane solo sonreía de lado-pero Takane, no tiene ropa… ¡Haruka!, ¿podrías prestarle?

El peli negro no lo negó, solo le dedico una mirada a Takane para levantarse y volver con un camisón que a él le queda pequeño pero para la chica como un vestido.

-Aquí-dijo el, para dárselo y ella recogerlo- iré a preparar bocadillos- Makoto se fue con el peli negro a ayudarle, para así no demorarse.

Takane aprovecho para prender su celular, y ver el montón de mensajes que tenia de todos los miembros de Mekakushi.

Dio un suspiro, a leerlos todos.

Pero justo cuando iba abrir la aplicación, salió uno reciente.

_Kano Kanoso El Esposo Rikoooo:_

_BB donde eztazh?:c me tenei solito, eso no es rikoposho._

La chica no pudo evitar reírse, para contestar rápidamente, y que el celular de Kano vibrara

_La enes con swag, la esposa rikolinaaaaa:_

_Eztoi bn, me pasare la noche con unas…Hamijas no seai infiel con la danchou wn._

Kano por su parte seguía postrado en el sofá, cuando vio lo de "no seai infiel con la danchou wn" no pudo evitar tirarse una buena carcajada, para que los demás le mirasen.

-oh no le presten atención a mi guapura~-musito el mientras seguía tecleando a su celular.

_Kano kanoso el esposo Rikoooo:_

_Okizzzz, maz t baleh no ponerme el benao con esas "Hamijas";)_

Otro mensaje fue por parte de Takane, quien trataba de reprimir sus risas.

Él era el único que le entendía la forma de escribir todo horrible, y matarse de risa.

_La enes con swag, la esposa rikolinaaaa:_

_Oie ci;) ;)-karitahpedofilaaaa- oie k me secuestraron no fue riko/3, me rompieron el cocoroh:v_

Kano se enderezo, al ver el mensaje para acatar la atención de los demas mientras contestaba.

_Kano Kanoso El esposo Rikoooo:_

_Komo?!D': Ay Deoh meoh que se llevan a mi mujeh que tenei los pantalones en la relación/3, por asamiiiii_

_Bb pero tu estas con esos secuestradores ahora?:c_

_Se k no son hamijas, I Know._

_La enes con swag, la esposa rikolinaaaa: _

_Oie ktpza, no soi el Chintarou Sodas Locas virgen for the laif/3:c_

_Y…No en si, estoy con unos amigos, Hamijas ia tu zabeh k no me meto mucho con la mujereh._

_Te dejo k biene la cavaiah_

Y Con ello Kano fue con su prueba de que su "esposa" esta viva.

* * *

**Sorry not Sorry**

**Necesitaba colocar eso aca.**

**y es que simplemente asi siento que es la amistad de esos dos.**

**El KanoTaka es mi BROTP junto al ShinEne3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Free y Kagerou Project no me pertenecen.**

* * *

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto la Danchou, viendo a Kano, quien riéndose mostraba su celular.

-¿la enes con swag, esposa rikolinaaaa?-susurraron a la vez Kido, Ayano, Momo. Para acatar la atención de Haruka y Shintarou, quien ultimo por alguna extraña razón seguía en el piso.

-La enes…-musito Haruka mientras le arranchaba el celular de las mano a Kano, recibiendo un gruñido por parte de Momo.

-Conversación Iniciada hace 2 minutos. _Kano kanoso, el esposo rikoooo_: _BB dónde eztház? Me tenei solito:c- ¿le escribió "BB"?, ¿Quién se creía el Kitsune?_

Aparte… ¡Su jodida ortografía! ¡Le daba cáncer con el sida! Literalmente.

Sin más que perder el peli cenizo siguió leyendo para los demás.

-La enes con Swag, la esposa rikolinaaa- rápidamente el guardo silencio por una sonrisa, alegrándose de que Takane se encuentre bien, pero ante de seguir bajando para leerles en voz alta, Kano le quito el celular a Haruka.

-No, no ~, ahora ella se quedara a dormir con sus amigas-declaro sonriente para que Haruka haga un puchero- mañana volverá~ o tal vez no~-canturreo para que Haruka solo consiga preocuparse aún más que antes.

Danchou dándose cuenta de las cosas, solo metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus abrigos, para indicar a los demás que se retiren a sus habitaciones.

Sin antes que el peli cenizo se disculpe con la Loli, quien alegre acepto gustosa las disculpas.

Tal vez Takane necesite también su tiempo, ya que consiguió nuevas "amigas".

Haruka no era muy bueno sabiendo que todo esto, fue provocado por su culpa.

Y con ello se fue a dormir, para que se queden solos Kano y Kido, quien esta le quedaba mirando un tanto resentida pero aun así no emitía palabra.

-¿esposa rikolinaaa?-pregunto ella, para que el Kitsune alce una ceja, y le dirigiese la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede Danchou? ¿Celosita? ~-por su parte vio como ella le gruñía, y se acercaba a él.

-no me refiero a ello, imbécil…sabes bien lo que tenemos y me sales que ella es tu "esposa rikolinaaa"-

-oh Tsubomi~, no me armes una escenita de celos por favor~-canturreo, mientras le daba un abrazo y esta lo alejaba.

-cansada estoy, hasta mañana…-con un golpe tiro al mentiroso al sofá, dejando sus mimos con una mirada asesina- no le causes mas preocupación Haruka…

Ha con que con eso era, pensó el burlón de pronto, no era por su relación de "amantes", aunque son demasiados obvios, si no por el glotón del grupo.

Bueno podría jugar un poco con la mente de este tonto, si posiblemente.

Le haría sufrir el doble de lo que él hizo sufrir a su querida Onee-chan.

* * *

El olor a bocadillos con relleno a caballa, hizo que a Takane le volviera el hambre nuevamente.

-valla, ¡eres la primera que le gusta los bocadillos de Haruka! ~-exclamo el más alto, para sobarle la cabeza a Takane quien le miro con la boca llena de estos para contestar.

-¡Kyaa~! Takanechi eres muy tierna-exclamaba Nagisa mientras tomaba varias fotos a Takane quien se sonrojo de golpe, para empezar a pellizcar al rubio, que empezó a dar pequeño llantos.

Como lo hace Haruka…

La azabache dejo de hacerlo, para tragarse el último bocadillo que había en su boca.

-¿perdón?-susurro Nagisa, para que Takane solo sonriera.- ¡Oh Dios! Senpai me ha sonreído, Doki Doki, ¿será esto a lo que se llama amor?, Dios, que nervios, ¡siento que mi corazón se va salir! ~-Y en esos momento el rubio le recordó al mentiroso.

¿Será igual?

O, ¿tal vez un llorón de primera?

Bueno debería dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y olvidarse de toda preocupación para así distraerse aunque sea un poco.

-y… ¿qué se hace en una pijamada?-pregunto ella, para que el silencio se armara entre los 4 hombres y mirarse mutuamente para tirar las sabanas.

-¡hablar de hombres!-exclamo Nagisa para que formaran una ronda, con Takane en la mitad de Makoto y Haruka.

-entonces, técnicamente hablaremos de hombres, mientras ¿ustedes son hombres?-teorizo Takane para que los cuatro asintieran, la azabache se sentía algo incomoda con las miradas continuas que le regalaba el peli negro-

-bueno el primero seraaaa~-Rei alzo una ceja, al ver a su "amigo" hablar- ¡Rin!

-pero Rin es nombre de mujer…-afirmo Takane convencida, para que Makoto diera una carcajada ante la ingenuidad de la chica.

-pero él es hombre, nuestro grupo se caracteriza por tener nombre de Mujeres…-

-Ohm, bueno así está más pasable…-dijo ella para que ahora las miradas, vallan al de ojos como el océano.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Haruka, mientras veía hacia el plato vacío y las sodas que había al frente de cada uno-No voy hablar de Rin, no ahora.

-¡Oh vamos Haru! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que Tú le amas!-exclamo Nagisa para recibir una mirada asesina del peli negro.

La boca de Takane, se podría jurar, que llegaba al suelo con la información obtenida.

¿Su secuestrador es homosexual? ¡WOW!

-Mary amaría estar Aquí…-fue lo que dijo ella para recostarse mejor, quedar con su mano sosteniendo su rostro.

-¿Mary?-pregunto Makoto, hacia la azabache quien se sorprendió bastante al ser escuchada.

-Mary, fue con la que me tropecé y le hice caer-

-Mary se cae con todo-

-¡Así como tú!, Jejeje-exclamo Nagisa, para que Takane le gruñera y que sus ojeras le dieran un aire a "sigue hablando y mañana mira si amaneces con pene"

Nagisa solo se hundió en sus hombros, para sonreír con una gota de sudor recorrerle la mejilla

-pero…pero es cierto ¿Qué Haru se chocó con esa chica?-Takane y Haruka asintieron a la vez-¿no saliste herido?

-no, ellos fueron amables y la Chica era muy rara-

Takane asintió para sus adentros, ¡Si Takane se seguía juntando con aquellos chicos y Mary terminaría amando el Yaoi por igual!

Ante aquel pensamiento se cubrió toda, para que los demás explotaran en risas.

-Mañana vamos donde Alberca-

-Bueno, Bueno pero por ahora solo vallamos a dormir ¿ok?-y con aquella promesa, las luces fueron apagadas.

Para que Takane con todo el esfuerzo de hoy, se quedara como un bebe totalmente dormida.

* * *

Takane, respiraba pausadamente sintiendo varios pesos encima de su frágil y pequeño cuerpo, cuando escucho una risilla.

-Kano…no molestes…-musito, ella para virarse y empernar a una de esas masas, que le entregaban calor y era reconfortante ya que el frio de aquella mañana era para congelarse lo que uno no tenía ahí abajo.

-¿Kano?-pregunto la misma persona, escuchando varios "clics" con sonidos de celulares tomando fotos.

El sueño de Takane era demasiado pesado, y si no había un terremoto, o Mary utilizando su poder, esta no se despertaba.

La masa con la que se estaba empernando, correspondió a lo que se podía calificar como abrazo.

El peli cenizo se encontraba dibujando, como comúnmente lo hace en las mañana, pero esta vez solo eran por así decirlo Doodles sin sentido.

O eso era lo que el pensaban.

Shintarou quien se encontraba jugando y viendo a la vez lo que dibujaba el ya mangaka levemente reconocido en categoría Shojo por su manga "Yuukei Yesterday".

Sabía muy bien que significaban esos Doodles, sin sentido.

Takane con aquel Chico de cabelleras negras y ojos como el océano…

Takane felizmente con otras personas que no son Haruka…

Takane llorando, Shintarou no sabía del por qué…pero el suponía que se debería de tratar de todos aquellos días en el que el dibujante la ignoro y la dejo de lado.

Shintarou era entre Kano, quien le había dado su hombro para que ella llorase.

Pero ahora, como el mismo Haruka lo había dibujado.

Posiblemente otro chico ya esté dando su hombro para que esta solloce sin parar.

* * *

Aun ella seguía con sueño y bostezaba, mientras se colgaba cada vez más arriba de la espalda de Makoto quien amablemente accedió a cargarle durante todo el recorrido hacia donde Haruka dirigía.

Entonces llegaron para que Makoto baje a Takane en una de las sillas que se encontraba ahí en la piscina, nadie ese día de trabajo iría a la piscina, así que tácitamente es privada para ellos.

-¡Haruka! ¿No es genial?-exclamo Makoto para dirigirse pero Haruka ya se encontraba adentro de la piscina reposando todo su cuerpo- ¡Haruka!-exclamo este resentido.

-Si…alberca y yo estamos juntos de nuevo…-

-¡Rin se pondrá Celoso!-exclamaron a la vez Nagisa y Takane, quien al darse cuenta de que lo dijeron al unísono, chocaron palmas para explotar en risas.

Haruka hizo una leve mueca, para salir de la piscina y apreciar que llevaba la chica, que por muy infantil que sea se le veía bien las coletas que ahora portaba.

Lleva un Bikini que por alguna extraña razón Nagisa tenía de su hermana, y se lo presto a la de coletas quien a regañientes se lo puso.

Un poco flojo por el busto, pero **_muy_** apretado por los muslos y glúteos.

La cargo entonces en modo princesa, sorprendiendo a los otros 2 ya que Nagisa se encontraba maravillado tomando fotos desde el celular de Takane.

Y Bump, al agua pato.

Takane trato de nadar, para alejarse del tonto de Haruka.

¿cómo se le ocurre tirarse así con ella?

No pudo evitar darse unas buenas carcajeadas para nadar hacia el peli negro, quien sonrió levemente, y apoyarse en él y flotar un poco.

No se había dado cuenta de que Nagisa empezó a grabar con su celular.

No se dio cuenta que rubio empezó a mandar todas estas cosas hacia todos sus contactos.

Es decir…a todo el Mekakushi-dan.

* * *

Kano Sintió su celular vibrar de repente, y supuso quien era sonriendo mientras dejaba de lado la cuchara de su sopa y coger su celular.

Cosa extraña fue que también, los celulares de los demás vibraron o sonaron.

Pero casualidad pensó él.

Para, ¡Oh! Valla sorpresa.

Takane como una princesa con el chico que le había secuestrado, tan juntos, tan cerca como si fueran una pareja.

La sonrisa de Takane junto al Chico de ojos como el mar, al tirarse fue perfecta.

Pero algo que le llamo la atención es que no entendí el por qué le había mandado eso, fue cuando escucho un grito era de Takane ¡¿Se encontraba aquí?!

Vio a su lado a Seto quien le devolvió la mirada sorprendido, para ponerle pausa.

Todos los del Mekakushi empezaron a correr hacia la habitación en donde se encontraban Ayano, Shintarou y Haruka.

Cuando vieron que el mismo dejaba caer su celular del shock.

En la pantalla se podría ver a Takane siendo cargada por este desconocido, la cara totalmente sorprendida de Haruka fue recubierta por leves lágrimas.

No lo entendía.

¿Qué es este sentimiento que le mata por dentro?...

¿Celos?, ¿odio?...

Cualquiera de esas dos cosas, le tenía fatigado desde antes de ir al parque.

-Ha…Haruka-

-¡Estoy bien!, ¡Todo está bien!, ¡Takane tienes nuevos Amigos!, un nuevo amigo…mejor amigo…-dijo este, haciendo preocupar a los demás.

-Mejor veamos el video…-ordeno Danchou, para que Haruka y los demás asientan.

Tal vez solo Tal vez, esto se está volviendo una Novela.

* * *

**blablabla.**

**sorry not gomen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Free y Kagerou Project no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Takane, seguía nadando libremente por toda esa piscina, sintiendo las miradas de los demás haciendo que se detenga.

¿Le vino la regla o qué? Pensó ella de inmediato sumergiéndose para ver si hay algo de rojo por donde anduvo.

Nagisa fue el primero en romper el silencio, y con temor grito.

"¡Ha llegado un mensaje para ti!"

Takane sin importarle si se le bajaba la parte superior del bikini, nado como una loca hacia la orilla para salir de la piscina y correr hacia donde estaban los chicos.

Agarro su celular de las manos de Haruka, quien se sorprendió por la expresión de Takane.

Takane al ver que no era textual el mensaje se empezó a preocupar y no solo por ello, si no quien mandaba ese mensaje…

_Ayano Tateyama_

La chica suicida, entre bromas echas con Kano, bromas muy oscuras…apoyo el celular entre sus finos labios para mirar a los demás, y alejarse instintivamente de ellos. Preocupando al grupo de hombres que le acompañaban.

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto Makoto, mientras se acercaba a ella, Takane coloco play en la nota de voz que le dejo Ayano, y como si fuera un repelente Makoto dejo de acercarse a ella.

_"¡ENOMOTO TAKANE!¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER TAL ESTUPIDEZ?! No sabes cómo los demás están más que preocupados, tu allá con varios hombres viviendo la vida de una protagonista de anime harem; Y PARA REMATAR enviando fotos y videos de ellos contigo, ¡Haruka está llorando por tu culpa! PENSANDO QUE LE HAZ DEJADO DE LADO Y TE HAZ CONSEGUIDO UN NUEVO MEJOR AMIGO._

_Cariño espero que vengas hoy día, o si no con Hibiya te encontraremos y te quitaremos todos tus videojuegos"_

-por la santa mierda…-susurro Takane, mientras activaba la opción para mandar un recado de voz en WhattsApp. Los demás se miraron algo alarmados, estaban retando a Takane por su culpa…

* * *

El celular de Ayano vibro, y sonrió mientras tarareaba una canción que su novio había compuesto.

Llamo a los demás, totalmente feliz y cuando toco el play el grito de Takane fue lo primero que se escuchó.

_"CHICA SUICIDA, no eres ni mi abuela como para que me grites así, ¿protagonista de un harem? Sabes…te está afectando ser novia de ese virgen, ¡enserio! Por otro lado, no he sido YO la que ha enviado esa foto tan fea y mal tomada; ¡Si no el idiota de Nagisa!"_

Al fondo de la nota de voz se podía escuchar la voz de un chico gritando

_"¡lo siento! No quería meter en problemas a Takanecchi…"_

_"no es mi problema si ese glotón se pone a llorar…es más dile de mi parte que lo tiene merecido, como decía Kano…El karma se lo hará cobrar…y espero que llore tanto como yo he llorado…no ha sido fácil que después de haber salido del Daze y que me deje como segundo plato y que por educación me de los buenos días…por mi parte prefiero no saber nada de Kokonose Haruka… "_

El silencio entre los del mekakushi-dan se hizo presente, y todo miraban enojados a Kano. Este por su parte solo alzo sus hombros riéndose sin descaro alguno, haciendo que Haruka vuelva a sollozar.

_"como sea…iré por ahí en la noche, no quiero que me vengan con discursillos que ni a mi abuela le aguanto ello, así que como sea…hasta la noche, fundadora"_

Y la nota de voz fue cortada.

-Y la regaste, Fundadora…-musito Hibiya, mientras Hiyori asentía ante el comentario del menor.

-Valla Haruka, haz sido todo este tiempo un rompe corazones total con la especie llamada _Enomoto_-Haruka dio un gruñido ante la ofensa por parte de Kano, quien este riéndose alzo sus hombros.

-¡Kano Basta!, Haruka se siente mal muy mal- dijo Hiyori con el ceño fruncido, pero aun así Kano no dejaba las risas

-no tanto como Onee-chan- la voz seria de Kano se hizo presente sorprendiendo a los del mekakushi pero más a Seto y Kido.

-¡No le digas así!-exclamo Ayano mientras se colocaba enfrente de Kano- ¿Por qué le decís Onee-chan? ¡Ella no es tu hermana!-le escupió literalmente, mientras Kano le miraba sorprendido pero después relajo su rostro.

-Tu tampoco eres mi hermana, ella al menos si me dio el calor familiar que tú ya no nos daba por ese virgen de allá-dijo esto, para que Ayano solo apretara sus manos formando un puño, y sin más que perder le metió un bofetazo.

La verdad a Kano no le dolió, por alguna razón…ya no le importa lo que su antigua Onee-chan le haga, ella ya es del pasado. Por eso para él, aunque eso si le dolería…Ayano está muerta, para él. Solo mostró otra de sus sonrisas, y el silencio volvió a inundar esa sala.

* * *

-¿Qué harás?...-le pregunto Haruka, asesinando al silencio que se había hecho en la piscina después de que Takane explotara, literalmente.

-tengo que volver…aunque me gustaría quedarme aquí…-confeso ella, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

-¡Pero!-interrumpió Nagisa, mientras saltaba a la conversación- ¿Por qué no nos vienes a visitar?-

-El problema es que yo no vivo por estos sectores… ¡y no quiero molestarlos!-exclamo mientras Rei se colocaba sus lentes, y le ponía una toalla en la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal si nosotros te vamos a visitar?-el silencio por parte de Takane hizo que un No se fluya por sus mentes poniéndose todos algo tristes.- ¿no quieres?-pregunto Rei para estar seguro de la respuesta de Takane.

-ohm… ¡si por supuesto!-¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Recibir visitas de Hombres Musculosos y sexys en el departamento que compartís con todos tus amigos. Nada malo podría pasar.

-entonces… ¡está arreglado! Te caemos en cualquier día, ten por seguro que nos quedaremos a dormir-animo Nagisa mientras le daba un pegajoso abrazo a Takane, y Rei como un padre trataba de secar a los dos a la misma vez.

En todo ese atardecer Takane rió, rió tanto que casi llora, pero de la felicidad.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta abrirse alarmo a la Danchou quien estaba preparando la merienda, al ver que era Takane quitándose la bufanda que portaba por obligación de Makoto.

-¿y esa bufanda?-

-valla linda forma de recibirme Danchou-dijo sarcástica Takane, mientras la ponía en la canasta de la ropa de color.- me la dieron porque estaba haciendo mucho frió.

-que considerados…-finalizo ella la conversación con un poco de Ironía. Takane miro un tanto mal a Kido, ellos no son malos…si realmente les conocieran se darían cuenta de las buenas personas que son.

-hoy no ceno, ya comí- dijo adentrándose a los pasillos oscuros, para llegar su habitación, ni bien llego se tiro a su cama dejando de lado la pequeña maleta que le había dado Haruka-2-, para que guardara la ropa que utilizo allá.

Así que…Haruka está enamorado de Rin, pero…

¿Por qué se mostraba tan atento a ella?...Valla que los homosexuales son interesantes.

Pero, nada es más interesante que sus videojuegos, se había olvidado de sus preciados bebes oh sí que sí, se des madrugaría jugando con ellos.

Se enderezo de su cama para agarrar su laptop y prenderla, no había vuelto a los foros desde que salió del colegio.

Y con lo que se encontró fue tan…wow, sin palabras para Takane.

De encabezado e encontraba.

"¡Ene se encuentra viva!, ¡Konoha se encuentra Vivo! ¡La pareja del atardecer ha vuelto!"

Otro encabezado en cambio decía.

"¡Ene se ha visto con un grupo de hombres muy guapos! ¿Acaso Ene tendrá aventuras?"

Diablos… ¿no podía tener una vida normal? No claro que no, gracias a su popularidad es inclusive reconocida en la calle, como si ella fuera la cantante y Momo no.

Pero la que más le golpeo en toda esa noche fue.

"Ene y Konoha, ¿sufriendo por su amor no correspondido?"

A ese le dio un clic para que se abriera completo, porque ella es una maldita masoquista, claro que sí.

El fragmento comenzaba.

_"Ene, o más conocida como Takane, ha sido compañera de Konoha (Haruka) desde que entraron a ese colegio, en donde al parecer los dieron por muertos debido a sus enfermedades, Konoha teniendo más probabilidades de morir que Ene. Pero ese no es el punto, ¡ellos volvieron vivos y festejando!, se les encontró en un restaurante familiar con otras personas. Ya no se le pudo tomar fotos porque al parecer **desaparecieron de la vista** algo que siempre nos sorprende de ellos dos. Pero no más bien a nuestra querida Ene se le encontró comprando una caja de cigarrillos, sus ojos estaban muy hinchados, rojos y llevaba una bufanda roja como la sangre._

_Al cabo de estos días, hoy por la tarde encontramos a nuestro Konoha comprando varios chocolates (que son vistos contra la depresión) y él estaba **LLORANDO**, no nos quisimos acercar a él, pobre hombre, pero pudimos descifrar gracias a unas fotos que circularon hoy, de Ene con un Chico de cabelleras Negras y ojos como el océano, que esa era la razón por la cual Konoha se encontraba llorando. Al parecer Ene se cansó de esperarle que ya alguien más conquisto su corazón. Pobrecillo de Konoha, pero eso le pasa por darse cuenta tarde de sus sentimientos._

_El Staff de la página se despide, ¡tenga buenas noches!"_

Diablos fue lo que Takane dejo escapar en un suspiro demasiado largo, ellos eran unos totales acosadores, ahora sabe cómo Momo se ha de sentir con tanta atención.

Fue bajando para encontrarse los comentarios.

_"¡Se lo merece, ese tonto de Konoha nunca le entendía a las indirectas que le daba Ene-sama!"_

_"NOOoOOo, Ellos eran Mi Maximun OTP, no puede ser cierto, posiblemente ha de ser otra cosa del porque Ene-chan se encontraba con ese tipo, ¡tiene pinta de Gay!"_

Takane se rio con este último comentario, y valla que tenía razón esa chica.

_"Konoha, fue algo tonto y Ene también, yo creo que los dos no se dieron cuenta o se rechazaban de cierta manera, es decir si nos colocamos en el lugar de ellos, es tu único compañero en tu salón de clases, es casi imposible no enamorarte de este; pero como Ene no es alguien que acepta sus sentimientos, tal vez ha de estar evitándolo, o el a ella. Nosotros no sabremos la verdad hasta que ellos la digan al público"_

Y valla que tenía razón, nunca aceptaba sus sentimientos, y era casi imposible no enamorarse de Haruka, ¡es que tan solo hay que estar un día con él para darse cuenta de lo lindo, tierno que es!.

De tan solo pensar en aquel glotón, se sonrojo, tirándose en la cama nuevamente mientras se refugiaba su cara roja en la almohada.

-esto es estúpido…debería de ya darme por vencida…- susurro mientras levantaba su rostro de la almohada y justo en ese momento la puerta es abierta y ella se gira para recibir un abrazo.

Takane, se tardó en corresponder el abrazo, y solo lo hizo para poder saber quién era ya que todo su rostro fue para el pecho de la persona, y se notaba quien era.

Era Haruka.

* * *

**sob soooob, perdonen por haber estado tan inactiva ;7;)9 el problema era que queria estar segura de que pase en todas las materias.**

**y asi fue! asi que en todas estas vacaciones dedicara el tiempo para dibujar y hacer los fics!.**

**por cierto estoy haciendo un reto, dibujar algunas escena de mis fics favoritos, si tiene tu uno avisame por review;) -karitah pedofilaaaa-**

**CrissNyan:**

**Oie ktpza, io azih ezcrivoh ez k tu no entendez k ez el flouw de exta zenzaichon.**

**tumblr me ilumina, y es que Takane juega cualquier tipo de jugo, eso nos da a entender que todaviaha de haber jugado BL. - boys love- otra fujoshi (?)**

**Uh kano se las va a cobrar todas. Aunque Shin trate de evitarlo uwu)9**

**Burue: **

**Alguien que piensa lo mismo ;7;**

**no se lloro (?).**

**gracias claro que continuara :'v**

**Jechu:**

**por supuesto, lo continuare! muchas gracias nwn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Free y Kagerou Project no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Y los ojos de Takane se abrieron en par en par, al ver como Haruka se separaba de Ella y tenía lágrimas adornando su angelical rostro.

-¿Haruka?-pregunto ella con voz temblorosa y algo alegre porque por fin se había dirigido a ella, pero trataba de esconderlo-como siempre fracasando en ello-, mientras el fruncía levemente su ceño sorprendiéndola.

-¿así lo llamas a él también?-su voz, oh su voz ya no era la misma cuando estaban en secundaria, claro que no el había madurado, de un puberto a todo un adulto. Por lo tanto es normal que varios aspectos de él hayan cambiado, sus hombros más anchos- pero no como los de Makoto-, un poco más alto de lo que era en secundaria, y ahora aquel lunar que ella amaba con locura era sustituido por una marca…la marca que tenía cuando la olvido por completo- no muy diferente hasta ahora-.

No se dedicó en pensar alguna respuesta para dársela a Haruka, no era su asunto si ella conoció a alguien más, y es más obvio que le llame así, ¡por que se llaman igual!

Acaso… ¿está sintiendo celos?...su rostro se colocó de un rojo intenso de tan solo pensar que Haruka estaba sintiendo celos por ella, sería algo lindo claro que sí, pero era algo imposible, Aunque no sabía que pensar con claridad, aquellos post que vio en los foros de la página de videojuegos la tienen muy confundida…

¡Bah! solo serán rumores, ¡no hay que creerles!, le dio la espalda a Haruka, para volver acostarse en su cama y hacer como si nadie estuviera en su habitación.

Se lo merece por ser un maldito hijo de puta, bueno el puto…no su madre, y eso. Se auto corrigió ella al razonar tiempo después del insulto.

-ha cierra la puerta cuando te retires…-dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la mesita de noche de segunda mano, para abrir el segundo cajón y sacar su PSP para prenderla empezando a jugar.

Podía seguir escuchando los sollozos de Haruka y los miles "perdóname Takane" pero aun así ella no cederá, solo no tiene que mirarle al rostro…y todo estará bien.

No le mires al rostro.

No le mires al rostro… ¡Al Demonio! La curiosidad la mataba y bajo un poco la Psp para fijar sus ojos en el rostro de Haruka, que no se lo podía mirar con claridad ya que Takane prácticamente no le gusta nada la luz y nunca prende las luces por más que se caiga por tener varias cosas regadas en su habitación, pero, aquellos ojos totalmente negros como la noche presente en aquella habitación estaban inundados de lágrimas y las mejillas blanquecinas de Haruka estaban levemente rosadas al igual que su nariz que dejaba ver uno que otro moco.

-deberías de irte, Kido estaba haciendo la cena cuando llegue, así que probablemente ahora ya esté lista, vete…-dijo Takane, mientras escondía su mirada y se refugiaba en la psp, los sollozos de Haruka solo se volvieron aún más fuertes que antes y parecía que Haruka se estaba subiendo a la cama, pero se detuvo al instante, fue cuando Takane volvió a bajar la mirada y se dio cuenta que no había apagado la laptop y Haruka estaba leyendo… ¡el post!

Diablos, diablos…se repetía infinitamente Takane en su mente para agarrar su laptop y apagarla al instante.

-¿no me escuchaste?, ¡dije que te fueras a cenar!-exclamo Takane, pero Haruka no respondía Nada, solo hubo silencio después de lo que grito Takane.

Hasta que Haruka se levantó y se dirigió a la mesita de noche de Takane, extrañándola a esta por supuesto, y cuando abrió el primer cajón ella cayó en cuenta.

¡Sus cigarrillos!, Haruka los saco y los agito confirmando que estaban llenos, y saco los demás paquetes que estaban por terminar o recién comenzar, y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

-¿Haruka?, ¡¿Haruka, a donde crees que te llevas eso?!-

-Hasta luego Takane-se despidió este sin mirarla y cerró la puerta, dejándola totalmente absorta con esa actitud de Haruka.

¡¿Primero una pasiva y ahora todo un activo?! ¡¿Acaso se encuentra en un Fanfic de cuarta?!

* * *

Haruka se dirigió a paso rápido donde estaban los demás cenando y dejo los paquetes de cigarrillos de Takane, haciendo que tanto como Kido, Ayano y Seto se atoraran con la comida.

Para mirar sorprendidos a Haruka, Kano estaba partiéndose por la risa cuando se levantó para decirle alguna broma él se adelantó.

-se las quite a Takane…lleva meses con esto…-dijo Para que el rostro de Kano se colocara serio, y se dirigiera al pasillo perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

-¡¿Qué?!-dejo escapar prácticamente en un grito Shintaro, Ayano trato de calmarlo pero fue en vano.

-Danchou se lo dejo en sus manos…-La manera en que lo dijo Haruka hizo que más de uno tragara saliva, era como si fuera Kuroha quien estuviera con ellos en aquellos momentos.

Y así también él se fue por la puerta del departamento, él tenía su propio departamento en el mismo edificio del de mekakushi-dan para no perderse nada. Aunque se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo en estos días.

El silencio se prolongó, hasta que se vio a Kano ver que salía echando humos totalmente molesto.

-Se por qué esta así…-dijo Shintaro, recibiendo todas las miradas- Takane me acaba de mandar la foto de un pene de un negro…

El sonido sordo de alguien en la mesa de querer reírse fue ignorado, para que todos con la situación que hay en ese lugar se fueran a sus habitaciones y mediten con su almohada.

* * *

Las semanas habían pasado y tal como aquellos nadadores homosexuales vinieron se "fueron" de la vida de Takane, y más bien aquello no le hizo ningún bien, todo fue para peor.

Descubrieron su mayor secreto-que era algo obvio-, No la dejan salir sin que alguien la acompañe y ese alguien siempre es Haruka, aunque la pequeña Hiyori siempre se queje.

-¡Maldita sea!-grito ella, mientras se tiraba, sin importarle si hubiera algo ahí que le pudiera hacer daño, en el sofá. Nadie estaba en la sala, estaban metidos en la cocina o en sus cuartos.

Por la puta…dejo escapar ella un bufido de lo cansada que se encontraba de todo lo que le estaba pasando.

-es cierto…-dijo esta para si misma- estos imbéciles dijeron que iban a veni...-su voz fue cortada cuando la puerta fue abierta de manera brusca.

-¡Takanecchi!-oh… ¿Dónde está Azami cuando se lo necesita? Pensó Esta al saber que era el rubio quien estaba ahora encima de ella dándole el abrazo más meloso que en su vida le dieron.

-¡Nagisa no hagas disturbios en casa ajena!-exclamaba Rei mientras le jalaba de la camiseta

-por cierto Takane, linda casa y muy grande, felicitaciones a tus demás compañeros-anuncio feliz Makoto mientras miraba la decoración del lugar.

-hola- dejo escapar Nanase cuando ya por fin Nagisa se había salido de encima de la azabache quien tenía el cabello totalmente desordenado.

-ha…Nanase-saludo de mala gana Takane, mientras se incorporaba para levantarse y hacer una mueca de fastidio ante lo pegajoso que fue Nagisa.

Para Nanase aquel gesto fue tan Rin, que se sonrojo un poco para mirar hacia otro lado, Takane era realmente la hermana perdida de Rin…solo le faltan los dientes de tiburón y es perfecta…

Ha y un pene, claro está.

* * *

**UY Lamento la tardanza.**

**Valla y pensar que habia prometido subirlo en mis vacaciones, puej.**

**kdzirles.**

**Se me estaba dificultando demasiado en este fic ya que practicamente va de los Celos de Kokonose como de Matsouka ante la relacion de Enomoto y Nanase, y por que putas les llamo por sus apellidos, iokce.**

**y no sabia como ponerles, una escenita en la calle o los tipicos mohines y ternuritas de Haruka, por parte de Rin sus cabroneos y que despues Nanase se la meta, ha decia.**

**O la tipica para que el SouMako se valla desarrollando mas tarde jijiji, otepeh ellos tambien:0!**


End file.
